Wrong Side of The Tracks
by MJ Awesome
Summary: ***FINAL CHAPTER UP**A dream I had. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are strippers (fun!) Chandler is getting married. They all collide at a Bachelor Party. Feelings come back and feelings change. (My first Mondler fic, but there is still RnR!)
1. At A Party

Wrong Side of the Tracks ©  
  
An XOXOElizabethXOXO Creation  
  
A/N: Okay! This is my newest story! I had a dream about this last night and kind of added some stuff and here it is! KNOW THIS: This is a totally fictional fanfic. There is no particular season that this is based on, there is no way to incorporate this to an episode of friends or the friends characters, it is simply a story WITH the characters and their traits as the main characters, okay? I repeat: There is no way this is a believable story, and I know this, so please DO NOT FLAME, thank you! : ) PS: Monica and Chandler, Rachel and Ross, and MAYBE Joey and Phoebe! This is my VERY FIRST REAL crack at a Mondler story, so be kind!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Welcome back!" Chandler greeted his long lost friend.  
  
"Great to see ya!" Ross exclaimed as he stepped off of the gates of the plane. Both friends embraced for a moment before heading down to the luggage claim.  
  
"How was the flight?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Oh, long. The weather here looks wonderful. I haven't seen snow in about three years!" Ross said glancing out the window.  
  
"That's funny, I haven't seen the sun in about three years. The only time my company will let me take days off is in fall and winter. I am stuck in the office all summer." Chandler groaned.  
  
"That's mine." Ross said seizing a large black bag and heaving it over his shoulders. "So, how's the bride to be?" Ross asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Erica?"  
  
"No, the OTHER woman you are marrying next month?" Ross asked sarcastically. "Yes, Erica."  
  
"Oh, nervous. As am I. I am glad you made it back here. It's going to be nice having a bachelor party a month in advance." Chandler said curtly.  
  
"Hey, I apologized for that. With this new job opportunity I will be coming back to New York at 3:00 am! You'll be lucky if I don't sleep during your whole damn wedding!" he laughed.  
  
"Well, you'd better not! You're the best man!"  
  
Both strode out to the car that was waiting for them. Chandler Bing was indeed engaged to a lovely veterinarian named Erica Cunningham. He met her at a fundraiser his company was putting together for endangered and harmed animals. Being the pet lover she was, she was the first one there. She stole Chandler's heart. But Chandler had other skeletons in his closet. A long past, weird parents and a crush he has long from forgotten. He has lived in New York ever since he was out on his own at the age of 18. He's a cartoon writer and animator.  
  
Ross Geller however, was a successful TV show star, (for a Discovery Channel talk show) who just recently moved to New York for another show opportunity and the chance to be closer to family and friends. He has just talked to his family recently, but rarely talks to his sister, Monica Geller. She has kind of seperated herself from the family. He is lucky if he talks to her on the phone, and if he does, the conversation is never about her.  
  
Chandler and Ross walked into the building that Chandler now occupied. It was a nice little apartment with lots of flowers and female touches here and there. Ross set his stuff down. A tall brunette man walked over and smiled.  
  
"Hi!" He smiled. Ross looked at Chandler for an introduction.  
  
"Oh, Ross, this is Joey Tribbianni. Joey, this is Ross Geller." Chandler said flatly as he thumbed through his mail. The men shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They said in unison.  
  
"Oh my God, Chandler, you didn't tell me that this Ross guy was cute!" A female voice rang. Ross spun around to see a tall woman with long, curly red hair and green eyes. (A/N: Think, Debra Messing? "Will and Grace")  
  
"Hi." Ross extended his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Oh, only strangers shake hands. Friends gotta hug!" She said in a baby voice. Ross looked over at Chandler with a strange smile. She embraced Ross whom was less than willing. "I'm Erica." She smiled broadly.  
  
"Oh, you lucky man!" He said to Chandler almost sarcastically.  
  
"Well, seeing that it's now 6:00, I guess I should be going to my bachelorette party. I'll leave you boys to it." She smiled and kissed Chandler goodbye. She looked at him for a moment and gave him a quick worried look. "Don't do anything you wouldn't do if Jesus were here." She smiled again. "Bye Honey!" And with that, she left.  
  
"Wow." Ross sighed.  
  
"Let me guess you don't like her? Well, I'M happy, okay?" Chandler said defensively  
  
"No, No! Chandler, she's great. She's quite a character. She's just a lot to take in after a ten hour flight and 4 martinis." Ross joked. Joey high fived him.  
  
"I like this guy." Joey beamed. "Okay, the strippers will be here in about an hour, so let's get this party started. The rest of your guests will be here soon too." Joey said looking at his watch.  
  
"Strippers? You got me strippers?" Chandler asked. "Did you not HEAR the Jesus comment? Erica would be furious!" Chandler said looking out the window.  
  
"Erica's not here." Joey said getting the food out for the party. "So relax."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"All you need is more blush." A tall blonde woman said leaning over a vanity. She was helping a light-brunette woman with her make up. "Okay, maybe too much." She said whipping some off. "God, just let me do it!" She laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you give bad directions, Phoebe!" The woman sighed. "I've only been doing this for 4 months, give me a break.  
  
"Rachel, you're a natural. Plus, it doesn't take four months to learn how to apply make up." Phoebe said blending some red powder into Rachel's cheeks.  
  
"What are you two bickering about now?" Monica, a dark haired woman asked stepping into the room. "Aren't you guys supposed to be done? We have to be at that Bachelor party in an hour! Let's get a move on!"  
  
Yes, that's right. Monica Geller. Actually known as: Chastity. (Her stripper name.) She has been avoiding her parents for years now all because she is afraid of their judgment. She lost her job at a local restaurant and met Phoebe, who took Monica under her wing. She has only been stripping for 10 months now. She hasn't seen Ross for many years and does miss him, but knows how he would act if he knew what she was doing to herself. But the simple fact is, she likes her job in many ways. It's not something she plans on sticking with fro much longer, but she likes it.  
  
Rachel, or Francesca, is a young ex wife whom just lost EVERYTHING in her divorce. She was only married for one year to Barry, and it was only for the money because she neither cared nor loved him. While married to Barry, she quit her job at a local fashion shop, so she had to find a way to make ends meet. She only recently became a stripper four months ago after running into Monica, whom she used to be best friends with, and she is planning of quitting once she opens her small clothes and accessories boutique.  
  
Last is Phoebe, whose stage name is Kiki. She has had a rough life and became a stripper at the tender age of 16, claiming that she was actually 18. She has a habit of getting new lovers in an instant, most of them married or involved with another woman. (Or in two cases, involved with another man) But Kiki has never been known to surrender her heart.  
  
"Okay, are we ready to go now?" Monica asked impatiently. She buckled her strappy shoes.  
  
"Yes. Who ordered us?" Rachel asked.  
  
"God, you make us sound like a couple of pizzas." Monica sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
"Joey Tribbianni. It's for his friends bachelor party." Phoebe said reading the address off of the little white piece of paper.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((  
  
The apartment was filled with men. Tall men, short men, blonde men, brunette men. Lots of men. Chandler, Joey and Ross stayed in their own area of the apartment and chatted.  
  
"So Joey, how's your TV show?" Ross asked. Joey smiled.  
  
"It's doing so great. I love that show." Joey said. He was the star off the sexy new sitcom, "Between the Sheets." Joey himself was a loving frat boy with a heart of gold. He loved to have a good time. He used to be Chandler's roommate until he landed the leading role in the sitcom. There was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Uh-oh! It looks like we have some more guests!" Joey exclaimed. "Don't worry Chandler, these are the best and hottest chicks in the whole place!" Joey whispered as he ran over to the door. Joey looked through the peephole and let out a little squeal. He opened the door. "Come on in, ladies." Joey bowed. The three strippers walked in. Chandler and Ross continued to talk, not paying attention. Chandler knew that if Erica found out, she would be very angry with him.  
  
"Where's the groom to be?" A woman's voice called out. Chandler turned red as he looked down. Phoebe walked towards him. "Chandler Bing." She smiled. "Congratulations. Have a seat." She said pulling him to a chair in the middle of the room. Monica went white as she looked at Rachel.  
  
"Chandler Bing?" She asked. Rachel when white too.  
  
"No, Mon, maybe it's a different Chandler Bing." She suggested. Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes because so many people are naming their kids Chandler Bing these days."  
  
"Is that Ross?" Rachel asked, pointing to the tall man with black hair. Monica began to cough.  
  
"We have to go." She said quickly.  
  
"Mon, we can't! I am almost at my goal, and no one will recognize you!" Rachel whispered.  
  
"Monica?!" Ross said nearing her. Monica glared at Rachel.  
  
"Yea Ross, it's me." She said flatly. Ross was about to question her when he looked over at the other stripper.  
  
"Oh my God, Rachel?"  
  
"Actually, it's Francesca." Rachel joked.  
  
"How did this....why did you....what did....?" Ross stumbled.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, we're leaving." Monica said quickly as she took Rachel's hand.  
  
"Monica?" Another male voice called. The voice went down Monica's spine. She turned around slowly and smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"Hi Chandler."  
  
  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
Okay, That was about where my dream ended, so if anyone has any requests on how the story goes, let me know! : ) Thank you! 


	2. A painful Dinner

Wrong Side Of The Tracks ©  
  
(Thank you all for the wonderful suggestions and comments. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. It's fun to write it. There will be more "Greed" to come soon, as well as "Sweet Dreams." And I may even continue a fic I started a LONG time ago, titled: "Operation: Jackpot." But I don't know if it's good enough or ready to be continued! Anyways, I'll get on with the fic now!!!)  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler and Monica just simply stared at one another. One was in shock while the other ashamed. Chandler hadn't seen Monica since they were 17 and 19. She hadn't really changed after ten years. She was still very thin. She still had the same black hair and deep blue eyes. He half smiled.  
  
"It's really good to see you." He said faithfully. Monica snorted.  
  
"Yea, especially like this, eh?" She asked. Chandler laughed. A man with dark hair and a goatee walked over and put his arm on Chandler.  
  
"Hey Buddy, who are these two and why ain't they stripping?" The man with the New York accent asked. Afterward, he let out a loud hyena laugh that made everyone's heads explode. (A/N: Actually, the man is Eddie before he went Crazy, lol. I don't know what accent he has, but he sounds a little NewYorky, eh? Just go with it!)  
  
"Eddie, go back to the living room. These two aren't stripping." Ross firmly. He didn't know the blonde, but that was her life. This was his sister and his, uh, friend. Yea, that's right, his friend. Monica looked at her brother and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes we are." She said determinedly. Ross looked at her with great puzzlement.  
  
"No, I don't think you are. Do mom and dad know what you're doing?" He asked in a big brother tone.  
  
"No, they don't, and I don't plan on it either. Okay? I needed money. I got a job. And now if you excuse me, I have a job to be attending to. Come on Rachel." Monica said, making her way through the crowd of whooping men. Ross stopped Rachel with his gaze.  
  
"You're not going to do it too, are you?" He asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Rachel shrugged.  
  
"I need money too." She said in nearly a whisper. She looked down and then back at him, following Monica.  
  
Monica and Rachel climbed upon the pig, dining room table next to Phoebe, whom hadn't gotten too far. Monica immediately began to swerve her hips and dip down making contact with just about every man in the front row. Ross stood in back, shaking his head in disapproval. Monica stopped giggling for a moment to study her brother's look. She suddenly got a weird rush of guilt wash over her, and went to step down. When doing so, she slipped on a tortilla chip and fell back, knocking her head into the table.  
  
"Monica!" Ross yelled as he, Joey, Eddie and Chandler ran to her aid. By the time they got through all the men, Rachel and Phoebe had her sitting up.  
  
"Ow." She said simply. Everyone sort of laughed, a little relived that she was okay. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Ross asked holding eight fingers up. Monica strained her eyes, and then finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"Too damn many." She sort of giggled after that and stood. "God that hurt." She said looking at Chandler.  
  
"Okay, due to recent events, we're going to call this evening short. Uh, we might reschedule but as of now, the party's over." Chandler said clapping his hands together. With almost inaudible moans and groans, the house emptied except for the 6 people. Rachel helped Monica with everything she needed and packed up their stuff.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. I guess we'll go." Rachel said. Chandler took Monica's hand.  
  
"Mon, do you mind if I walk you home, just so we know that you made it home okay?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded. Chandler looked over at Joey and Ross. "You guys escort these ladies home as well, okay?" Ross and Joey nodded.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))*****((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler walked back into his apartment about forty-five minuets later. Joey had gone home, but Ross sat on his couch with a beer watching himself on TV.  
  
"You know, it's called Narcissism when you look at yourself like that?" Chandler asked in a sarcastic tone. Ross smiled.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked. Chandler got a beer out of the fridge and sat beside Ross.  
  
"Fine. We just talked about her and me and stuff."  
  
"Oh, what a detailed conversation."  
  
"Ross, you really don't understand what's going on with her." Chandler said rolling his eyes. Ross stood up.  
  
"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? She's the one that NEVER calls. She's the one that NEVER writes. She's the one that became a STRIPPER." Ross shouted.  
  
"And you wonder WHY she doesn't call or write! She had NO ONE! Ross, she has been all alone for three years now. Who is supposed to tell? You can see by the way you acted tonight why she didn't tell you she was a stripper." Chandler said harshly. Ross sat back down onto the couch.  
  
"You're right. In many different ways. It just sucks that she couldn't talk to me. I wish I could have been there for her." Ross sighed. Chandler nodded.  
  
"It's okay man. I invited her over and Rachel over for dinner tomorrow night. She's going to meet Erica." Chandler said happily. Ross looked at him funny.  
  
"And how will you introduce her? 'Hey Erica, these are two of the strippers from my party last night." Ross joked. Chadnler shot him a look.  
  
"No. I'm going to introduce them as what hey are: My two friends from high school." Chandler said setting his beer onto the end table. "I've got to get to bed." Chandler said standing. "Is Erica home yet?" He asked. Ross shook his head as he turned off the TV.  
  
"Not yet. I'm going to get to bed too."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"So, what are their names?" Erica asked as she tossed the lettuce pieces into a brown, wooden bowl. Chandler came up from behind her and kissed her cheek as he set some plates in front of her.  
  
"Monica and Rachel." Ross said from the other side of the kitchen as he diced some tomatoes. "We went to high school with them."  
  
"Oh? And where did you see your long lost friends?" Erica asked in a bit of an accusing tone.  
  
"Last night at the 7-11 on 80th." Chandler said simply. "Why?" He asked in the same tone.  
  
"No reason." Erica said going back to her salad. Chandler looked at Ross and motioned for him to follow him out of the room. Once in the living room, Chandler checked to make sure that the kitchen door was shut.  
  
"Did you tell Erica that Monica and Rachel were strippers?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No." Ross said looking straight into chandler's worried eyes.  
  
"Good." Chandler said as he walked back into the kitchen. Erica began setting the plates onto the table and Chandler immediately joined in. Erica smiled at her fiancé and got some cups to set beside the silver ware.  
  
"So, what time will they be......"Before Erica could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She said excitedly as she ran out of the kitchen. Ross handed Chandler a glass of wine.  
  
"So, here it comes." Ross said as he took a sip.  
  
"No one ever expects the Spanish inquisition." Chandler mocked in his best "Monty Python" voice. Ross choked on his wine as he laughed. Soon Erica, followed by two women entered. Monica smiled at Chandler and waved. She leaned in towards Rachel and whispered.  
  
"Hey, don't leave me alone here, okay?" She pleaded. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Hi, guys." Rachel greeted warmly. Ross came over and kissed Monica's cheek, and then kissed Rachel's.  
  
"Hey girls, glad you could make it." Ross smiled.  
  
"Well Chandler, you said she was pretty, but wow!" Rachel said with her voice filled with honey. Erica blushed, but not for too long as Rachel took Erica's hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "Seriously, wow!" Erica jerked her hand away and smiled an annoyed smile.  
  
"Let's eat, shall we?"  
  
For the most part, the dinner went well. Monica and Rachel didn't complain about the overcooked meat or the practically fresh "steamed carrots." They were too busy chatting with Chandler and Ross about the days when they had been together. It wasn't hard to see that Erica was somewhat dispersed by the conversation. She actually felt left out in a, 3rd grade sort of way.  
  
"And, and...." Ross managed to get out in between gasps for air within his laughing. "And then Chandler walked up to the girl and started kissing her, but it was really a.....a...a GUY!" He began laughing uncontrollably again with everyone except Erica.  
  
"Crushes. God, It seems like we had a million of them, huh?" Rachel asked. "I used to have a crush on you, Ross. Just for like, a day though. It was after you came to visit from college." She smiled. Ross blushed.  
  
"I used to like Chandler." Monica said boldly. She looked into his eyes as he did a double take.  
  
"Really? I used to like you too." Chandler said looking back with the same admiration. Erica cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, those were some good times, eh?" Monica said leaning back in her chair. "How did we get where we are today? I mean, a million years ago I wouldn't think that today I would be a strip-a dancer." She corrected herself. Erica sat up slowly.  
  
"A dancer?" She asked. She had finally found a way to dig into Monica. "Well, where do you dance?" She asked with an almost evil grin upon her face. Monica smiled back. She knew what Erica was trying to do. Monica had had her share of "Erica People" in her life.  
  
"I dance in a ballet." She lied. Chandler began to chug his glass of wine.  
  
"Oh? And that keeps the money coming, I suppose?" She asked.  
  
"For now." Monica said glaring at her. "It's only temporary. Until I become a chef."  
  
"Wow. A dancer turned chef. Interesting. You could write a book." Erica said as she leaned back again. "So, are you going to keep us guessing or will you show us a dance move?" Monica hesitantly stood up.  
  
"Uhm, what do you want to see?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, you're the dancer."  
  
"Fine, you want to see MY dance moves? Here you go." Monica said shortly as she began to dance gracefully. She was very gifted in dancing. Especially ballet. She curved slowly and showed her flexibility well as she lifted a leg high above her head and back down. She bent down next to Rachel's ear in a dance move.  
  
"Ballet for 4 years." She smiled as she stood back up. Ross, Chandler and Rachel clapped for her as she sat down, and Erica backed down dejectedly.  
  
"Well. As fun as this evening has been, I think it's time to call it a night." Erica said standing. "It was very nice to meet both of you."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was about 8:00 pm when Ross walked Rachel to the door of her little apartment.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home, you really didn't have to." Rachel said. Ross shrugged.  
  
"Well, there seemed to be some tension at dinner and I didn't want to be there as Chandler and Erica talked. Plus, you looked like you needed a ride." He said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe Chandler is getting married." Rachel said staring into space. "I hope they love each other." She said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, I was actually married for a little over a year. But we split quickly and, I lost everything. Including my gravy boat." Rachel said a bit upset. Ross looked at her waiting for her to explain what a gravy boat had to do with the significance of this story. She smiled. "It's a long story." She sighed.  
  
"You said you liked me." He said, his head obviously in a different world. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yea, in like, college. You're my friend now." She said punching him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Yea. I guess so." He said sadly. Rachel half smiled at him.  
  
"Hey." She almost whispered. "Being friends is a good thing."  
  
"Yea. I know. It's great." He said trying to sound more upbeat.  
  
"Ross, do you like me?" She said in a teasing tone. Ross nodded sheepishly. "I know that you like me. But Ross, I'm at a point in my life where having a boyfriend just isn't an option. I'm not saying you don't have a chance." She paused and smiled. "Or that I don't like you. But I want you to know that this is a very selfish year for me. I am focused on me and me only." She sighed after seeing how sad he looked.  
  
"Rachel, don't worry about it. I mean, I can live. I'm human. I will survive." He forced himself to laugh. "I'm not even asking anything from you." He cleared his throat. "Just, after you are done with your year, will you give me a call?" He asked. Rachel nodded. Ross waved and left the building.  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
"Erica, what is wrong?" Chandler asked as he watched Erica bang dishes around in the sink. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"Well you've been like this since dinner. Do you not like Monica and Rachel? Were you uncomfortable?" He asked. She turned around again  
  
"Chandler, it was like a friggin' Beverly Hills 90210 reunion episode!" She said ruthlessly.  
  
"What? We were talking!"  
  
"Oh, come on! I wasn't welcome there! I had nothing to do with your flock of seagulls hair cut, you kissing a guy OR your crush on Miss Ballet over there!"  
  
"Why are you attacking me about something that happened ten years ago?" Chandler asked calmly. Erica sat down in a chair.  
  
"I felt threatened. They have been your best friends since middle school. I'm newer in your life. I am afraid of you turning against me."  
  
"Honey, they're my friends, but you're my fiancé. I'm kind of stuck with you for life." He said flatly. She smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Don't feel threatened. Okay? I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Erica stood up and kissed Chandler for a long moment. But Chandler couldn't help wondering why the last thing he could think of was Erica, and someone else was on his mind?  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
More To Come!!! Suggestions welcome! (Actually, suggestions NEEDED! PLZ HELP!) 


	3. The Cat's Meow

Wrong Side of the Tracks ©  
  
An XOXOElizabethXOXO Creation  
  
A/N: Okay! Here it is, numero tres! I hope everyone enjoys it! (  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Monica, get over it. He's engaged. Just because he said he used to like you doesn't mean he's going to act on it." Phoebe said as she tightened her knee high boots. She was wearing a total dominator outfit; black leather, high boots, along with a whip. She began to apply some black lipstick as she stared at her reflection in the tall mirror.  
  
"I know he's engaged. But my mind couldn't help but wander, you know. This was the guy I was like, totally in love with. I guess it was just the way he said it." Monica said adjusting her tiara. Rachel nodded.  
  
"I was there Pheebs. Something else was on his mind besides the overcooked meat on the table." Rachel laughed. She, unlike Phoebe in all black and Monica portraying a princess, was decked out in a plaid skirt and white knee high socks, pulling off the perfect school girl. Monica shot Rachel a "thank you" glance and continued to dress in what little there was for her to wear.  
  
"I'm just saying, don't get involved with a guy that is engaged." Phoebe said simply. Rachel and Monica just stared at her.  
  
"Phoebe, those are the only guys you date. And you're scolding Mon who and who not to get involved with?" Rachel said blandly. Phoebe stood. Her black wig swayed.  
  
"Yea, well, how many of the guys I sleep with do I love? None. Okay. Zip, zero, nil, nada, zilch. NONE." Phoebe said shoving a few hundreds into her purse. Monica stood up next to her.  
  
"I know you loved one of them." She said empathetically. Phoebe paused and laughed a bit to herself before she looked up.  
  
"Yea, well what did I know?" She asked as she left to go get onstage. Monica and Rachel heard their sleazy employer announce.  
  
"AND HERE SHE COMES, KIKI!" Rachel leaned back in her chair.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of this snake pit." She sighed. Monica nodded.  
  
"It's gotten old, hasn't it?" Monica agreed. Rachel stood up.  
  
"Yea, at first it was fun, but now it's just, it's kind of lewd, huh?" She smiled. Monica nodded.  
  
"Well, I almost have enough to find another job. That will be nice."  
  
"Yea, and I found the perfect rental for my boutique. It's on 70th. I really think it would do nicely." Rachel said staring into space. "Hey, do you want to work with me part time?" Rachel asked. Monica thought about it and then nodded.  
  
"Yea, it sounds fun. Maybe we can even see if Phoebe is ready to get off of her high horse and walk like us "Normal People." Monica joked. Rachel smiled at she continued to put her hair up in two high pit tails.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((  
  
Four men sat in Chandler's living room, one being Chandler himself. The TV was on and obviously an important baseball game was on because all men where yelling frantically at the TV.  
  
"NO! HE WAS SAFE!" Joey's yell was louder than all of the others. All of them looked at him as he sat back down with his sandwich. The game went to commercial and all men leaned back from their vertical position.  
  
"So, are you gonna reschedule your bachelor party man?" Eddie asked. Chandler shrugged.  
  
"It's not important...." He said casually. Eddie stood up.  
  
"What? The strippers were barely even there before you told the party to move on out!" Eddie said loudly. Chandler looked at him fiercely.  
  
"Hello! Fiancé, next room! Strippers at a bachelor party equal ONE pissed off fiancé!" Chandler stressed. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Relax, Erica was the one who told me to get you a stripper." Joey said taking a bite of his meatball sandwich. Chandler glared at him.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me this two nights ago?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to be all, 'Chandler' about it." He said with his mouth full.  
  
"Well, you owe us some strippers." Eddie said leaning back. Just then, Erica emerged from her room. She was putting her earrings into her ears as she walked to the kitchen and began looking through papers.  
  
"Who owes who strippers?" She asked unconcerned. All looked to Joey to make sure he didn't say anything, but the one they should have looked at was Eddie.  
  
"Chandler. His bachelor party sucked." He said shoving a chip in his mouth. Erica became more interested as she entered the room.  
  
"Why? Was she not a good stripper? My boss recommended her." She said distantly. "Before I'm off the subject, have you seen Mr. Tinkles enema paperwork?" She asked. Mr. Tinkles was, of course, a cat that was waiting for her at work.  
  
"How is that ON the subject?" Chandler asked. Erica glared at him and he handed her her briefcase. "I think I saw it in here." Erica took her briefcase and opened it while Chandlers took a large gulp of his beer. Erica got the paper out and looked at Chandler and smiled.  
  
"Okay. Since they sucked, we'll just go down there and complain." She said happily. Chandler choked on his beer. "Sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Chandler coughed. "Really, we don't have to complain." He assured her.  
  
"Sure we do. We paid for a service and were not satisfied. Remember, the customer's always right!" She smiled.  
  
"Haha, I don't think that applies in a situation like this." He said in his Chandler way. Erica looked at him for a moment and then started laughing.  
  
"Wow. You get so upset about the strippers, don't you?" She asked. "Well, I guess I'll just treat you boys out to some stripping tonight at say, 9:00?" She asked looking at her watch. Chandler finally gave up. "And, Ross, I want you to meet my friend Heather. She has heard so much about you from Chandler and me, she'll die if we keep the suspense rising! She'll come with all of us."  
  
"Yea, fine." Ross said distantly, obviously still not over the night before.  
  
"Chandler, dude, you got the best fiancé in the FREAKIN WORLD!" Eddie said excitedly. Erica laughed and kissed Chandler on the cheek before she left.  
  
  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler, Erica, Eddie, Ross and Joey all entered a bar called, "The Cat's Meow." All walked over to a booth with the best view to the stage. Chandler was just planning and sticking it out for about an hour and then leaving. He decided to at least enjoy himself for the while though. Eddie and Joey were far long gone, putting fives in the striper's blouses. Erica, Chandler and Ross sat in the booth still, when a tall brunette came in and smiled broadly at Erica.  
  
"Ross! This is Heather. Heather, this is Ross." Erica played matchmaker with the two. Ross smiled politely and shook her hand, his head in another world.  
  
"Ross, what do you do?" Heather said taking a seat across from him.  
  
"I'm a paleontologist." Ross said simply. Heather smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, that's, uh, interesting." She said happily.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Erica laughed. "Listen, Heather: Ross is the star of a TV show on the Discovery Channel, and Ross: Heather is an accomplished zoologist. She works with the monkeys." Erica helped. "Have Fun!" She had it embedded into her mind that all they needed was that extra push, but it wasn't that simple. They began to chat vividly, and then a large man in a purple sweat jacket came out and took the microphone.  
  
"And Now, A double whammy! Tonight we have Chastity and Francesca, together!" Their boss had promised to give them a bonus if they stripped together. Phoebe was going to, but she had to see her lover before his wife came back from her vacation. Rachel and Monica took the stage.  
  
The place was smoggy and smoky from all of the lit cigarettes. Rachel waved to Chloe (yes, the Xerox Chick) once she was on stage. A song came on, cuing Monica and Rachel to proceed. After the smoke had settled, people could see the dancers on the stage better. Monica and Rachel swerved and dipped. Soon the clothes began to disappear.  
  
"Chandler, who is that?" Erica asked, pointing to the light haired brunette on the stage. She squinted until her eyes widened. "That's Rachel! Honey, did you know she was a stripper?" Erica asked excitedly. She was about to burst out laughing. Chandler shook his head. Erica waved at Rachel, who immediately gasped and almost fell off of the stage. Soon she regained her sanity and walked over to Monica. She whispered something in Monica's ear, but Monica just pushed Rachel away.  
  
"Keep dancing, I need that money!" Monica said softly.  
  
"But, it's Erica, over there!" Rachel said in a high-pitched voice. Luckily the loud music was drowning them out. Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Erica...." Monica stopped when she turned to see Erica glaring at her. "Who? Oh boy, Rachel, we got to get off the stage!" Monica began to gallop. And what a show it was for the specters. Two women freaking out and running around on a stage, grabbing their clothes. Monica ran to get her tiara when she slipped and fell near the edge of the stage, coming face to face with Erica. Erica, feeling quite uncomfortable yet vicious at the same time, took a five dollar bill and set it in Monica's bra.  
  
"I think this will be enough for your services, don't you?" Erica asked with a pleasured smile. Monica stood up with tears in her eyes and ran off the stage with Rachel right in front of her.  
  
XOXOEliabethXOXO  
  
Thank you SO SO SO Much 4 your ideas! If you can't tell, I used a few. ( You are all awesome, more to come!" 


	4. And the night was FAR from over

The Wrong Side Of The Tracks ©  
  
A/N: Okay, I know Erica has been being quite the little bitch, and I have no way to really fix her now, and I am sorry. I will try to tone her ways down a bit. I also wanted to let you know tat she was raised in a very high- class family, so she is kind of snobbish, yet can be very sweet! Okay! On with it!  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler put his forehead in his hands. How had he let Erica treat Monica like that? Monica must be totally devastated. Stupid Eddie and his stupid comments! Chandler looked up to see Erica looking at him.  
  
"She was the stripper, wasn't she? That's why your party sucked, because you wanted to see your long lost friend." Erica accused sadly. Chandler looked up at her.  
  
"Erica, I'm so sorry. But she was one of my best friends, and I didn't want her to be in that position at my party." Chandler said simply. Erica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chandler, she's a stripper. I think she has been in that position before." Erica said leaning back. "I wish you could have told me what was going on. Look at me. Do married couples have secrets? NO. They don't." She sighed.  
  
Chandler looked away. There was no use in continuing the conversation. He looked towards the stage where Monica had been. He had to talk to her. He had to explain. He looked at Heather and Ross, who were still talking, and then over at Eddie who was getting a lap dance from a hot stripper (Chloe). He tapped Erica on the arm and told her he had to go to the bathroom, and walked towards the back of the room, near the dressing rooms.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((  
  
Monica was shoving all of her belongings into a bag. Rachel was right behind her trying to calm her down.  
  
"She saw me, I'm such an idiot!" She sobbed. Rachel helped her pack her stuff.  
  
"You're not an idiot." She said softly. "Monica, it was a sign. You aren't supposed to be living like this. It's time to get out of here." Rachel said looking into her eyes.  
  
"You're right. I don't need to be here, I need to leave for the night. Now." She said. "I can't just quit yet. I still need more money." Rachel heard their boss grumbling as he came closer to the room. Monica looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"If he comes in here, he'll make me get back out there." She said quickly. Rachel nodded.  
  
"Go, I'll tell him it was an emergency." Rachel comforted. Monica embraced her friend before she ran out the exit close by. Rachel turned around and prepared herself for the worst. Low and behold, a man walked in.  
  
"Rachel, where's Monica?" He asked in his thick Brooklyn accent.  
  
"She had to leave, it was an emergency, Brant." Rachel said quickly. Brant looked at her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What aren't you doing out there?" He asked.  
  
"Well, since Monica left, I didn't think there was a point."  
  
"No point? We've got about ten guys out there who aren't getting anything. Chloe and Tamaqua are doin' the best they can, but we need another out there." He said looking out to the bar area. Rachel sighed.  
  
"I don't know were to start." She said helplessly. Usually, Monica or Phoebe had always been there to tell her who to dance for. Brant rolled his eyes and just pointed.  
  
"Uh, him. That guy over there talking to the brown haired broad." He said pointing to Ross. Rachel swallowed.  
  
"But, uh, he looks like he has a date." She tried to talk her way out of it.  
  
"Who takes a date to a strip bar? No one. GO. If I don't see that guy slippin' twenties in your bra in about two seconds, someone is gonna get hurt, and that someone will be you." Rachel groaned at stepped back out to the murky bar. Ross saw her and looked away to make sure she wasn't embarrassed. Rachel looked back towards the dressing rooms where Brant was pointing to his watch impatiently. Rachel continued towards Ross until she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hello sir." She said giddily. Ross looked at her strangely. Rachel motioned towards Brant, and Ross caught on. Soon, Rachel was giving Ross a full lap dance, much to Heather's anger. Rachel was trying to make it look as enjoyable as possible, but she felt very strange dancing for him. She felt like she was leading him on. Ross sat still, not really knowing what to do other than laughing uncomfortably. When he saw Heather looking less than amused, he put a few bills in Rachel's blouse and Rachel walked off happily, and thankful that it was over. Heather tapped Ross on the shoulder and told him she was going to the bathroom, but never came back.  
  
Once she was in the dressing room again, she took out her earning for the night and counted them up. She had nearly 1200 dollars in tonight alone, until she pulled out the three bills Ross had given her. Her eyes widened as she saw the three hundreds he had slipped her.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler looked around but couldn't find her, so he stepped outside for some fresh air. When turning the corner, he saw Monica sanding next to a beat up slug bug with the trunk open. She was cursing to herself when he neared her.  
  
"Hey." He said trying not to startle her.  
  
"Hi." She said uncomfortably. "Well, uh, Erica knows now, huh?" She asked. Chandler nodded.  
  
"I'm very sorry that Erica embarrassed you like that. I really wish she hadn't done that to you. You didn't deserve that." Chandler made clear. Monica leaned against her car and sighed.  
  
"I haven't done anything. Erica just doesn't seem to like me. The only thing I can think of her being mad about is me telling you I like you."  
  
"USED to like me." Chandler corrected. He looked at Monica who was looking deep into his eyes. Finally she nodded.  
  
"Yea, USED." She agreed quietly. Chandler was taken aback by her reaction, and was bout to question her about it when he heard a familiar voice behind himself.  
  
"Hey man, I'm heading home. This night was AWESOME." The voice rang. Chandler looked behind to see Eddie walking arm in arm with Chloe, the stripper from inside. Chandler laughed as he watched the newly couple walk to Eddies car.  
  
"Well, I guess the night wasn't a total loss." Monica said a bit more upbeat. She smiled at him. "I know Erica doesn't like me and all, but don't let that be a reason to avoid me, okay?" She asked. Chandler nodded.  
  
"Okay. I promise." With a kiss on the cheek, Chandler disappeared back inside of the bar. He walked back to his booth and took a seat next to Erica.  
  
"You just missed it." She said normally. Chandler straightened his tie.  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"You know your friend Monica's floozy friend, ah, Rachel?" She asked. Chandler nodded.  
  
"She's not a floozy, but yea."  
  
"Well, either way, she just came out and gave Ross a lap dance, totally ruining his and Heathers date."  
  
"They weren't ON a date." Chandler defended. "And you don't understand what's going on with Ross. He won't date for a long time." He said looking at the rim of his glass.  
  
"Why?" Erica asked interested.  
  
"Because he's so hung up on Rachel it isn't even funny." Chandler chuckled. Erica smiled.  
  
"Rachel?" She chuckled. "Why?" Chandler stopped laughing and looked at her.  
  
"That was really rude. In fact, you have been really rude a lot lately." Chandler said standing. "Come on, let's just go." Chandler said harshly. Erica looked at him waiting for him to changing his mind, but his stare won. "Now." He finished.  
  
"Alright!" Erica snapped.  
  
"Where's Ross?" Chandler asked looking around.  
  
"He left a while ago." Erica said putting her coat on.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))****(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((  
  
Rachel ran to catch up to Ross who was walking up the street a few blocks from the strip bar. He had ridden over with Erica and Chandler.  
  
"Ross!" Rachel called. Ross turned around and waved. Rachel wrapper her coat tightly around herself as she ran closer to him. The rain was pouring a down. A lot harder than before. She pulled out three green pieces of paper. "Ross, I can't take this." She had to yell because of the sound of the city and the rain.  
  
"No, take it." Ross urged. Both ran over to the side of a building where the rain was blocked and it was dry so they could talk normally. "It's for a good cause." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh, what's that? The 'Help a Stripper' cause?" She asked sarcastically. Ross shook his head.  
  
"No, it's for a very brave, a very strong, and a very beautiful woman to get back on track, quit her shitty job as a stripper, and have the life she deserves." Ross said heartfelt. Rachel smiled back at him, her heart melting.  
  
"And I get all of that for the low price of 300 dollars!" She said in an announcers voice for a cheesy infomercial. Ross laughed.  
  
"Take care Rachel." He said as he buttoned his jacket. Rachel stopped him.  
  
"I'm going to quit." She said. Ross turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tonight. I'm going back there and I'm going to quit. I have enough to open my store, thanks to you. And, I'm going to get back on track. And I'm thinking, four months is enough of a year to be selfish, right?" She asked smiling broadly. Ross nodded.  
  
"I think four months was fair."  
  
Rachel took Ross' hands into her own and pressed her lips to his strongly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, both shielding each other from the cold. Ross slid his hands up and down her back until they rested peacefully on her butt. (No, she did not laugh.) After a long moment, the two separated and kissed one more time. Ross looked into her eyes,  
  
"You're wrong about one thing though." He informed her. Rachel tilted her head and buttoned his coat more than he had.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. She began to stroke his shoulders and chest.  
  
"You're not quitting tonight." He said. Rachel looked at him with a funny look.  
  
"I'm not? Why is that?" She asked. Ross smiled at her.  
  
"Because tonight, you're mine...."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((  
  
Monica sat in her kitchen of her small apartment looking through her mail. She was still stuck on the events that had occurred earlier that evening. She couldn't stop thinking about Chandler. There was a knock at her door. She was a little surprised to see Chandler.  
  
"I need someone to talk to."  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO 


	5. New Love True Love

Wrong Side of the Tracks  
  
Well, here you go! I didn't know exactly what t put, but whatever! : )  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((  
  
"Chandler, what's going on?" Monica asked tightening her robe around herself. Chandler shook his head.  
  
"I don't know! That's the problem!" He said sitting on her couch. Monica sat next to him. "I mean, I love Erica. I love her more than anything. She is so perfect for me in so many ways. We just, connect, you know?" He said moving his arms around. Monica motioned for him to continue.  
  
"But....?" She urged.  
  
"But I don't know if she is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Chandler sighed. Monica sat back and stared at him. "Have-have, you ever met someone who was so perfect it made you sick?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded.  
  
"Yea. Lots of times." Monica said casually.  
  
"Well, I think that if Erica and I were a married couple, we would be the people who everyone despised, because of her always wanting to be perfect. I feel like I'm strapped." Chandler said helplessly. Monica gave him a weird look.  
  
"And this is just now coming to you because?" She asked. Chandler took her hand.  
  
"Because someone from my past showed up, and I can't stop daydreaming about what life would be like if I had chosen a different road." He said looking into her eyes. The way he looked at her made Monica feel like she was the only person in this world. "And it's not like I haven't felt this way forever. I mean, I never thought of myself being engaged to Erica when we began dating. I was going through a dry spell and wanted it right then and now. She was just an amazing person. But, I find myself seeing all of her faults recently. And I don't think I like what I see. Crap, is this making any sense?" He finally asked. Monica smiled.  
  
"It's cold feet." She reassured him. Chandler looked at her deeply.  
  
"If it's cold feet and not love, why do I want to kiss you?" He asked.  
  
"If it's love and not old feet, why aren't you kissing me yet?" Monica shot back. Chandler smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and soft. It was simple. But after they had pulled apart, both craved more. Chandler leaned more on her, kissing her lips, then her neck; eventually both lay down on Monica's gray couch. Chandler moved his hand down her chest and past her stomach, but Monica stopped him. She pushed him up and she sat up.  
  
"You're engaged." Monica said coldly. Chandler put his head in his hands, and then looked over at Monica.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Chandler asked sadly. Monica put her arms around him hand hugged him.  
  
"You need to do what's best. If you don't want to marry Erica, then you need to tell her the truth. As hard as that may be." Monica gulped. "But if you do want to marry Erica, because you love her, then you need to marry her."  
  
"I'm sorry to bring this up to you." Chandler apologized. "It looks like I have some thinking to do." He said, standing. He took his coat. "Thank you for being such a great friend." Chandler showed himself to the door and Monica silently cried. She wanted him so badly, but Erica was rightfully his, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. Monica finally pried herself off of her couch and went to bed.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
People never really knew a whole lot about Phoebe. She was a laidback woman with hippy ways. But one thing was for certain; she never did too well in love. Phoebe always set her standards high and challenged herself a lot. She would go above and beyond to get what she wanted; it was how she was raised. Love was no exception for her. She always seemed to go for the men who were involved or seriously out of her league. She wondered if she was cursed to wander this sorry excuse for a world alone.  
  
There was one person who she had eyes for. His name was Jacob Sienna. He was a sweet man. He came to the strip club with his buddies all the time, but not to check out the strippers. He was on a "designated driver" club. He joined it after getting out of rehab. He and his friends would sit there all night prowling around for people who were overly intoxicated and drive them home. He and Phoebe just clicked.  
  
He had promised her a life full of love and support. He wasn't rich, which was a ways away from the men Phoebe went for, and he wasn't married or involved. Phoebe had struck gold. The two were inseparable. Phoebe had never been IN love, but if she had to take a guess at what it felt like, this would have been it. She was about to quit and live with him forever, when it happened.  
  
He was being so good at staying sober. 167 days sober. She had been so proud of him. But temptation got the best of him, and he fell back into his old ways and fell into a pit of darkness and alcoholism. He was speeding home that night; he was so ashamed and disappointed in himself. He turned a corner too quickly and slammed into a minivan. The six-member family was all pushed back and down a hill, eventually rolling into a shallow river: upside down. As for Jacob? He survived. He later learned that the family consisted of a mom, a dad, a three year old, a twelve year old and a newborn. They were traveling from New York to a few states and then Florida for their first trip to Disney World.  
  
Jacob was put into critical for about two weeks before they released him, just in time for his trial. Phoebe came to visit him everyday, telling him that she was there for him and that she would wait for him. The trial ended and Jacob was sentenced to life, no parole. Phoebe promised she would wait, but after a year it seems like waiting is no use, and with one night, Phoebe's hopes and Phoebe's dreams of knowing what true love was vanished into thin air.  
  
Phoebe stepped into the little coffee shop she had usually passed by every day, but decided to actually go in. It was called the Central Perk, and she thought it gave off a very cozy vibe. Her lover, Homer Seymour had a visitor when Phoebe arrived, his wife had gotten home early. Needless to day Phoebe had been cussed at and objects thrown at her, but she was okay. She walked up to the counter where a man was sitting reading a newspaper.  
  
"Could I get a jelly donut?" She asked. The white haired man (Gunther, in case you don't know.) looked at her and pointed.  
  
"That man over there just ordered the last two, but he never eats both of them. I'm sure he will give you one if you pay him for it." The man said. Phoebe looked over t he man who was reading a magazine. Then she saw the donut. Oh, she wanted that donut. She thanked Gunther and walked over to the man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but could I please buy one of the donuts from you?" She asked. She felt so dumb for asking such an absurd favor. The man looked up.  
  
"Sure." He said slowly. Phoebe looked at him and blushed a little.  
  
"Take a picture, it will last longer." She joked.  
  
"I'm sorry, you are just so gorgeous." He exclaimed. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"And how many girls have you said that to tonight, Joseph Tibbianni?" She asked. Joey looked at her funny.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked. Phoebe took his magazine and pointed to the man on the front, who just so happened to be him.  
  
"I watch your show, too." She smiled. "How much do I owe you?" She asked.  
  
"It's free." Joey said simply. Phoebe laughed at took her donut to the couch. She licked her lips and took a large bit, and in doing so, a stream of jelly fell down her blouse. She hurried over to the napkin area, just to see there were no napkins. Looking around, she saw Joey had a bunch of napkins. Casually, she walked back over to him. Without taking his eyes off of the magazine, he handed her a napkin.  
  
"Rule number one of Jelly Donuts: Never eat them without supervision of a napkin." He informed her. Phoebe tried desperately to get the red stain out, but it was no use. She smiled at him for his generosity.  
  
"I'll remember that." She smiled. Soon, she found herself sitting across from him and both were in deep conversation about their lives. He didn't even seem to care when she told him she was a stripper. An hour came, and went. Another hour came, and went. Finally, Gunther came over to tell them he was closing. Phoebe looked at Joey and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She began.  
  
"For what?" He asked. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"For treating me like a human being." She said before she left. Joey watched her walk away, and suddenly a feeling that he had never felt before came over him. And now he was determined to find out just what that feeling was....  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((  
  
Chandler came into his apartment just how he had left it, but now Erica seemed angry.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked. Chandler looked at her.  
  
"I went for a walk." He wasn't lying all the way. After he went to Monica's he DID go for a walk.  
  
"Well, I was worried sick, and now I feel sick." She informed him. Chandler looked at her. She did look pale. She looked tired too. He walked over to her. He was happy with his decision to stay with her. He was happy with her. Both of them sat on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chandler asked concerned. Erica began to stutter and hold off tears.  
  
"I'm, I'm pregnant." She finally got out. Chandler smiled.  
  
"But honey, that's great!" Chandler exclaimed. Erica shook her head.  
  
"No it's not...."  
  
"Yea it is! We are going to be a family. We are going to have a little girl or boy and..." He began. Erica stood up.  
  
"WE are not! Because..." She cried. Chandler had already caught no, but needed to hear the words, he needed to know if it was true. "Because it's not yours."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
I know it doesn't seem like something Erica would do, but wait to find out WHY she did what she did before you diss it, okay? THANK YOU! sorry r n r fans, they were kind of busy if you know what I mean! 


	6. Why do you hurt me like you do?

Wrong Side of the Tracks  
  
  
  
"What do you mean and it's not mine?" Chandlers asked in a state of shock. Erica looked at him miserably.  
  
"It means that I'm pregnant and it's not yours." She repeated. Chandlers wanted to collapse, but leaned onto the counter for support.  
  
"When did this happen? And who with?" He asked moderately calmly. Erica looked at him sadly.  
  
"It happened about 2 months ago. With John." She said devastatingly.  
  
"You're COWORKER JOHN?" Chandler said, his voice raising. "Why? Why would you do that? Did I not give you enough love? Did I not put you on a high enough of a pedestal?" Chandler asked, pacing. Erica began to cry more.  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing! I was crazy. I love you so much Chandler, and I needed to tell you before I had this baby and you found out yourself. And it's not like you have been all that faithful!" Erica accused. Chandlers did a double take and glared at her.  
  
"What? What does is THAT supposed to mean?" He shouted. Erica folded her arms.  
  
"Monica. I know where you were tonight. You slept with her, didn't you?" She said. Chandler couldn't believe how this was suddenly on him. SHE was the one who cheated. SHE was the one who was now pregnant, and HE was now being blamed for cheating!  
  
"I went over there, but NO I didn't SLEEP with her!" He said, repulsed. Erica turned around quickly. "And why is this suddenly about me? YOU are the one that slept with someone else. I would NEVER do that to you!" Chandler claimed. Erica faced him.  
  
"You didn't sleep with her?" She asked. At the time, Chandler wanted to say he did, just to hurt her. But he wouldn't lie, so he didn't.  
  
"No. I kissed her though. Yes. We kissed. And you know what? I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every bit of it." He said coldly. Erica shrank down. "And personally, with her is where I would rather be right this second. You just, just, go have your baby with your John. Enjoy the life I would have given you." He said with a hurt look in his eyes, and he left.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((  
  
Rachel woke up next to Ross. They had rented a hotel room rather than wasting time going to her apartment all the way across town. She sat up slowly, pushing his arm off of herself. Rachel looked at the time, which was 8:07. She was still tired; she had been up all night. Rachel woke Ross up. Usually she wouldn't have done a thing like that, but she wanted to talk to him. In fact, she had never really felt this way before. She found herself wanting to be close to him, touching him, talking to him. Maybe the reason why is because she knew he wanted to be doing the same thing.  
  
"Wake up." She said shaking him lightly. Ross woke up and sat up quickly.  
  
"What?" He said groggily. Rachel laughed a bit. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to talk." She let him know. Ross nodded, but looked at his alarm. "8:00? You woke me up at 8:00 to talk? This is the middle of the night for me!" He said attempting to joke. Rachel laid back down.  
  
"Well?" She asked finally. Ross yawned and laid down right next to her facing her.  
  
"Well what?" He asked with his eyes closed.  
  
"Well was it like you thought it would be?" She asked with a wide grin on her face. Ross opened one eye.  
  
"Everything and more." He said seriously. He leaned in to kiss her softly, and she didn't stop him. both laid there quietly, just staring into one another's eyes.  
  
"Want a shower?" Ross finally asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (  
  
Joey walked into Central Perk with high hopes. He just prayed that the woman he had met before would be there. He liked her, a lot. She seemed so real compared to all of the fakes e had dated in the past. Joey's hopes were shot hen he saw Central Perk pretty much empty. He walked over to Gunther.  
  
"Hey Gunther, did that blonde woman I was talking to last night come in here?" Joey asked. Gunther looked up.  
  
"Actually yea, she did. She asked if I saw you if I would leave you message." He said looking back down. Joey waited for a moment, and then finally asked.  
  
"Well? What was the message?" Joey asked. Gunther bent down and handed Joey a plate. "Did she leave a name?" Joey asked before looking at the plate. Gunther shook his head, and Joey felt hopeless. He looked down at the plate. The plate had two jelly donuts on it, with a bunch of napkins. Joey laughed as he took the plate to his usual table. The top napkin had writing on it:  
  
"Rule number one of Jelly Donuts: Never eat them without the supervision of a napkin. If you ever have time, don't be a stranger! Call me: 555-9455. Love, Phoebe."  
  
Joey smiled happily and excitedly. That number was the thing he had been waiting for all night! And he wasn't going to waist any time. He walked over to the phone on the counter and started to dial.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((  
  
The ringing of the telephone took Phoebe off guard, distracting her from her yoga.  
  
"Hello?" She said calmly into the phone.  
  
"Hi, it's me, Joey Tribbianni? From the coffee house?" He tried to remind her. There was no need to; Phoebe was dancing around excitedly at the idea of Joey calling her back! She finally regained control.  
  
"Oh, yea. I take it you got my message." She said calmly.  
  
"Yea, I did. But, I was just realizing, I never eat both of my donuts, would you like to meet me down here at the coffee house and have one of my donuts?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"I don't know I have-" She began. She thought of Jacob, and then smiled. "You know what? I would love to. I'll be there in about, twenty minutes?" She said happily.  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye." Phoebe said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Bye." Phoebe hung up and smiled. She was moving on with life.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((( Ross hurried into the sitting area of the hotel. He had just gotten off of his cell phone. He began to put on his shoes quickly. Rachel walked over to him eating an apple and hugged him from behind.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"That was Chandler. He's in jail." Ross said quickly. I need to go get him out.  
  
The jailhouse was small, and it was dark, but Rachel and Ross hurried behind a guard who led them to Chandler.  
  
"We just kept him for the night. He was overly drunk and causing a disturbance at a bar." The guard filled them in as he opened Chandler's cell. Chandlers was half asleep on the little gray bunk bed. He sat up.  
  
"Ross? Rach?" He asked, his voice still slightly slurred. Ross walked over quickly and Rachel sat next to him, rubbing his back.  
  
"What happened honey?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Erica's pregnant with someone's-" He paused to hiccup. "Someone's baby." Ross and Rachel shot each other a quick glance.  
  
"Let's finish this conversation in a bit." Ross suggested as he helped Chandler up."  
  
Once out of the jail, Ross let Chandler borrow his sunglasses because the light from the sun behind the winter clouds was hurting his eyes and making his hangover migraine worse. Ross called a cab and all of them, Chandlers in the middle, climbed in.  
  
"I don't know why she did it. I don't know what I did to make her do it." Chandler said staring into space.  
  
"You didn't do anything, sweetie. It was her fault all the way. You guys weren't even on a break or anything and she cheated on you." Rachel comforted. (lol, the break)  
  
"Yea, she was totally in the wrong. What do you think you are going to do?" Ross asked. Chandler looked out the window.  
  
"I want to see Monica." Chandler informed them. "I love her." He finished.  
  
"Chandler, that's the alcohol talking, don't say that." Rachel said sternly. Chandler looked at her.  
  
"No, I love her." Chandler repeated. Rachel backed down. "Driver? Take me to Monica's." He slurred. The driver looked at Ross for clarification, who pointed to Rachel.  
  
"9301 SW 90th, Please." Rachel finished.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Joey sat down waiting for a few moments, when he heard his beeper go off. He looked at it, and it was the set stating: 911, which meant they needed him right away. He hurried over to the phone to straighten things up. He punched in the digits and waited.  
  
"Marv? Yea hi, it's Joey. What's the problem?" He began. "Can't I come in later, I'm a little busy." He waited. "I know this is my career but I have something very important to do right now!" He finished. He sighed as he listed to his director yell at him from the other line. "I'll be right down." Joey said before hanging up. He walked over to Gunther and put on his coat.  
  
"Look, Gunther, I have this really important thing to go to and I need you to tell the blonde, her name is Phoebe, that I need to take a rain check and that it wasn't her, can you do that?" He asked. He wanted to call her, but if there was one thing Joey wasn't good at it was breaking things off. Gunther nodded as he wiped off the counter. And Joey left.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((  
  
Phoebe entered the Central Perk all smiles, ready to see Joey. She looked around seeing that he was nowhere, and she walked up to Gunther.  
  
"Excuse me, has the guy I'm supposed to be meeting shown up yet?" She asked. Gunther looked at her, as if trying to remember.  
  
"He did, but then he left. You're Phoebe, right?" He asked. Phoebe nodded. "He said to say he doesn't want a rain check and that is was because of you." He said, not sounding so sure. Phoebe looked at him strongly, and walked to go sit on the couch, he heart was broken.  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
Okay, more to come soon! 


	7. One Word

Wrong Side of the Tracks  
  
A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for his or her kind words and comments, I love you all!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Monica opened her front door. Chandler walked in with Rachel and Ross.  
  
"Oh my god, you smell like a keg!" Monica choked as Chandler embraced her tightly. She pushed him away harshly. "What is going on?"  
  
"We just picked Romeo here up from the slammer." Rachel said setting her purse down on Monica's counter. "Domestic disturbance." She finished. Monica looked at Chandler oddly.  
  
"Erica's pregnant." Ross also stated. "And it's not Chandler's." Monica's mouth dropped.  
  
"That's so horrible!" She breathed. She looked over at Chandler who was now lying down on her couch with his head buried under a pillow, mumbling.  
  
"What did he say?" Rachel asked. All of them shrugged and went back to their conversation. "But Mon, he wanted to see you." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yea, he said he loves you." Ross pointed out. Monica smiled for a moment, and then frowned.  
  
"But he's drunk, and he's vulnerable." Monica said in a harsh tone. "Is he even conscious enough to know what love is?" Monica asked. Ross and Rachel looked at one another trying to find an answer; soon Monica sighed and pushed Chandler's feet off the couch, making room for herself to sit.  
  
"Mon, he does love you...."Rachel began.  
  
"Not as much as I love him."  
  
"You don't know that. Wait for him to sober up, tell him you love him too!" Ross said as if it were just that simple. Monica looked over at Chandler who looked as though he was about to throw up.  
  
"And what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way? I'm going to put my heart on the line for someone who probably just wanted a cheep thrill while being on the rebound?" She asked. Both were silent. "He needs to leave." She said pointing to him.  
  
"Where are we taking him?" Ross asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"How about to his fiancée, she probably needs him more than I do." Monica said before going into her room. You see, Monica has always jumped into things and has only gotten hurt in the end. Chandler wasn't going to be an exception. He was drunk and requested to see her only for some fun, harmless sex, in her eyes that is. But she wanted more than that, and she just didn't think Chandlers would be one to stick around. None of the other's did...  
  
Rachel and Ross took Chandler in a second cab back to his apartment with Erica. They really didn't know what to say, but it was Chandler's home, and he would stay there. And maybe he would be able to talk to Erica. Neither of them really knew what to do. Rachel knocked on the door with her free hand and helped support Chandler with the other. It didn't take long for Erica to answer the door, mascara stains down her cheeks. She leaped towards Chandler who was half asleep.  
  
"Chandler, I'm so sorry! I will make it work, I will!" She began to ramble on and Rachel and Ross took Chandler in onto his couch.  
  
"Is he going to be alright here?" Rachel asked. Erica nodded.  
  
"He's going to be fine. I'll take care of him. Thank you both so much for bringing him back here." She said standing. Rachel smiled and Ross walked out quickly, not sure how to act toward Erica now that he knew how she really was. Both left quickly as a matter of fact.  
  
Once in the quiet of their apartment, Erica walked back over and sat next to Chandler, who would barely look at her. His mind was clouded, and he couldn't quite remember why he was angry with her, but he knew it was bad because she seemed very upset.  
  
"Honey, look at me." Erica coaxed. Chandler did so. "Sweetie, I never meant to hurt you. I'm so so so sorry! I love you so much, and John meant nothing to me. I am even willing to get an abortion, if that's what you want. Please, please baby, forgive me, let the wedding still be next week." She entreated. Chandler looked at her, but the only person he could think of was Monica. He may have been under the influence, but he still remembered all the stuff he had heard Monica say. He had no option.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((  
  
Monica got out of her bath, and had had a long time to think things over where Chandler was concerned. Maybe he did love her; maybe he did want to be with her. She loved him so much, she was so afraid of being hurt that she didn't stop to think about how happy she could be. She finally got over herself, and decided to give Chandler a call and express how she felt. She hurried and slipped on her favorite pair of Gap Jeans a cute red top before picking up the phone.  
  
Monica pressed the 10 digits into the phone, but hung up. She chuckled to herself remembering how she used to do that when she was a teenager. She picked up the phone again, but instead set it down because someone was knocking at the front door. Cautiously, because she lived in a bad part of town, she looked through the peephole to see Erica and Chandlers standing side by side. She stood bewildered, but opened the door.  
  
"Hi, what are you two doing here." Monica asked. Erica smiled.  
  
"I had to come over and apologize for how rude I have been to you. You see, before I thought of you as a threat, but now, I see you are harmless because Chandlers and I are in love, and we wanted to invite you to the wedding next week." She said tilting her head innocently. Monica looked over at Chandler, who looked away quickly.  
  
"I guess, sure..." She said sadly. She said goodbye to the both of them and burst into tears onto her couch. He was still getting married, why had she said yes? She walked over to her radio and turned it on, crying herself to sleep...  
  
One Word  
  
(Verse 1)  
  
I feel I'm going crazy,  
  
Now that you're gone  
  
Sitting out in the rain  
  
Is the only place I feel sain  
  
Look at the damage that you've done  
  
The world walks by with me  
  
Everything's wrong  
  
Sitting down in the dark  
  
Is the only way to make a mark  
  
On the heart that you have shown  
  
(Chorus 1)  
  
All it takes  
  
Is one word  
  
For your heart to break in two  
  
To forsake  
  
This world  
  
Is the only thing you can do  
  
And it takes is one word  
  
(Verse 2)  
  
I saw you for the first time  
  
Since you've been gone  
  
You just looked away  
  
With nothing else to say  
  
You never got over what you'd done  
  
Finally you looked up  
  
It didn't take long  
  
You came and talked to me  
  
Like it could someday be  
  
The way that it used to be  
  
(Chorus 2)  
  
All it takes  
  
Is one word  
  
For your heart to speak to you  
  
You can't forsake  
  
And this hurts  
  
But there's nothing you can do  
  
And all it takes is one word  
  
(Bridge)  
  
  
  
One word  
  
One word  
  
One word to make you or break you  
  
One day  
  
The world  
  
With finally learn how to take you  
  
With one word  
  
(Verse 3)  
  
Walking away was the hardest  
  
Thing that I've done  
  
But I did what I had to do  
  
I had to leave you  
  
And now I can see the sun  
  
I'm getting back to my life  
  
Taking my time  
  
I feel I'm finally free  
  
Cause now I finally see  
  
What I should have known all along  
  
(Chorus 1 & 2)  
  
  
  
All it takes  
  
Is one word  
  
For your heart to break in two  
  
To forsake  
  
This world  
  
Is the only thing you can do  
  
And it takes is one word  
  
All it takes  
  
Is one word  
  
For your heart to speak to you  
  
You can't forsake  
  
And this hurts  
  
But there's nothing you can do  
  
And all it takes is one word  
  
(Final)  
  
And all it takes...is one word  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((  
  
Phoebe sat in her living room, the same song on her radio. She stood up to get her jacket and take a walk, but paused when she opened her door.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
Hey, there will be more next time. I am too tired. The song featured in this fic is "One Word," By me, I wrote it, please don't steal it! God bless, smile, it's free! 


	8. A lil more Joey And Phoebe

Wrong Side of the Tracks  
  
"Joey?" Phoebe asked again. Joey looked at her sadly.  
  
"Yea, it's me. May I come in. I want to explain."  
  
"No, I think you can explain right here." Phoebe said bluntly. Although she liked him, she knew better than to let someone she hardly knew into her home, plus, she was still mad at him for standing her up. Joey sighed.  
  
"I know me not showing up looked bad, but I want you to know I was called away to the set. I had to leave, I didn't want to." Joey tried. Phoebe looked at him, wanting to give in but know she shouldn't.  
  
"But what about what Gunther said? He said you told him, 'I don't want a rain check, its you." Phoebe said mockingly. Joey thought about it, and he never remembered saying that.  
  
"Okay, I don't know where Gunther got that out of 'I will take a rain check, it ISN'T you." He said surely. Phoebe wanted so badly to let him inside now. But what else after that? He would expect more. Just like in her daughter's book, 'If you give a mouse a cookie, he'll want a glass of milk.' She finally gave in and let him in, but she told herself only for a moment. Joey walked in.  
  
"Anyways, I'm really sorry for not being there today. I want to make it up to you...." He paused when he saw a little girl, about the age of 4. She came up behind Phoebe with a teddy bear clutched in hand as she rubbed her red eyes.  
  
"Mommy, I can't sleep." She said with a lisp. Joey looked at her, noting that she looked exactly like Phoebe, and actually took a small step away from the door, Phoebe didn't notice this though.  
  
"Amelia, you need to sleep, it's ten." Phoebe said in a motherly tone. Joey gulped, then kneeled down next to Amelia.  
  
"Amelia? Wow. That's a pretty name. Did you know you have very pretty eyes?" Joey asked. Amelia nodded. Joey laughed a bit about the girl's sureness. "I think I know where you got to be so pretty." Joey said nodding. The little girl quickly became enchanted with the man kneeling beside her.  
  
"Where?" She squealed. Joey looked up at Phoebe, and then back at Amelia.  
  
"Your mommy." Joey said smiling. Amelia looked at her mom, then back at Joey.  
  
"You think so?" She asked as if Joey wasn't sure about that. He smiled.  
  
"Yea. I'm positive."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"...And I want the lilies on the END of the aisle, not the beginning. Chandler, are you even listening?" Erica asked, her voice dripping with honey. Chandler turned around to Erica.  
  
"Yea, sorry. I like this church." Chandler stated.  
  
"Well of course you do!" Erica smiled. "I picked it out! Great minds think a like." She nodded. Chandler half smiled and continued to space. Suddenly the front doors to the church opened.  
  
"We're here!" Ross sang, Rachel followed closely behind him.  
  
"Well, Hello you guys!" Erica smiled. Ross and Rachel fake smiled.  
  
"Hi." They both said in unison, brushing her off. Both turned opposite direction, facing Chandler.  
  
"So, tomorrow's the big day!" Rachel chirped. Chandler nodded.  
  
"Yup, I'm chaining myself down. I've found someone who could tame me." Chandler said happily. It was a forced happy. Rachel and Ross both knew this. They didn't know what to say though; it was Chandler's decision. "But how is it going with you two?" Chandler asked, changing to subject. Ross and Rachel both looked at one another and smiled, before answering.  
  
"We're engaged!" Rachel finally shrieked. Chandler's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, that's uh, freakishly fast." He said laughing a bit. "But congratulations guys. I'm happy for you. But what made you guys get engaged within two days of being a couple, that's a little ridiculous, don't you think?" Chandlers asked. Erica came up behind him and smiled.  
  
"Well I think it's incredibly romantic." She said smiling.  
  
"Yea?" Rachel asked, a little happy to see someone agreed with her.  
  
"Oh, absolutely!" She smiled.  
  
"Well thank you." Rachel said smiling.  
  
"So.....let's get planning! Rome wasn't built in a day..." Erica smiled as she walked off. Chandler looked at her funny.  
  
"Okay, what website does she get those stupid phrases from?" He asked cynically. Ross and Rachel both looked at him weird because of his sudden mood swing.  
  
"So I, uh, I take it you're not quite over the pregnancy thing?" Ross asked. Chandler nodded.  
  
"I don't know why it's getting to me, I'm being a baby." Chandler reasoned.  
  
"No you're not! Chandler, she is pregnant with someone else's baby, of course you aren't going to just get over it like that. Stuff like this takes time." Rachel said reasonably.  
  
"Yea, I know." Chandler said sighing and taking a seat next to them.  
  
"Honey, It's going to be hard, but if you love her..." She paused. "You do love her right?" She asked discreetly. Chandler looked at her, then at his hands. "Chandler, do you love her?" She asked again. Chandler stood.  
  
"Yes! I love her okay." He began to walk off.  
  
"Monica loves you too!" Ross hollered. Chandler stopped dead in his tracks and faced them.  
  
"Monica has nothing to do with this." He said pointing to them. Ross and Rachel collapsed on the pew as Chandler left.  
  
"Well? What do you want to do now?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Want to have sex?" Ross asked straightforwardly.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing." She said as she stood and grabbed her coat. Both ran out of the church.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((  
  
Joey sat alone in the Central perk that morning. He looked at his watch, then at the door. Finally, Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to see me here." Joey said thankfully. Phoebe shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Well, seeing how you treated Amelia last night really made me change my mind about you." She said smiling.  
  
"Yea, Amelia's a cute kid." He said looking at her. Finally he asked her. "Can I ask what happened to her dad?"  
  
"He uh, he went to prison." Phoebe said shrugging off the conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. That must have been hard. Does she ask about him?" Joey asked.  
  
"No." Phoebe said simply. "What's new with you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I met the gorgeous woman named Phoebe, I mean, she's really hot and all. But for the first time in my life, I am petrified to make a move. I'm scared to say the wrong thing. I'm afraid of her hating my guts. What do I do?" He asked. Phoebe leaned in and kissed his lips, lightly, then backed away. "But what's new with you?" He asked giddily.  
  
"Well, I met this guy named Joey, and he's very handsome, not so charming, but handsome. He made a good first impression, a bad second impression, but still never seizes to amaze me." She said smiling at him. Joey now, leaned in and kissed her. A longer kiss at that, and full of a lot more passion. When they pulled away, both were smiling. "And he's an AMAZING kisser."  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
Sorry it's so short, more to come! 


	9. The Wedding

Wrong Side of the Tracks  
  
The wedding was only hours away. Monica stared at her invitation with a thin layer of tars covering her soft blue eyes. She had cried enough. She was done mourning. In fact, she thought she had mourned one too many times on Chandler. She just didn't know whether or not she was going to the wedding.  
  
She could stay home and mourn some more. She knew if she was left alone that's what would have happened. She knew that she would be alone because all of her friends would be at the wedding, including Phoebe and Amelia who were going as guests to Joey.  
  
Her other option is to go. She wanted to go. She wanted some miracle to take place and for a movie climax to appear. She wanted to run in during the wedding and stop it right at the right moment. But she knew that that wasn't going to happen. At least going she would get closure. Monica finally set the invitation in her purse and went into the bathroom to get ready. Chandler was her friend, and he would want her to be there on his special day.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((  
  
Erica pulled the veil in front of the mirror and stared at herself. In just a few hours she would be joining Chandler in a lifetime of happiness. She still didn't know what to do about the baby. Thoughts crossed her mind as to of what to do. Since John, the father, didn't want anything to do with the baby, maybe Chandler would adopt it. They would be a family.  
  
The door opened and Rachel walked in. Rachel didn't have a particular part in the service, but she arrived early with Ross to be the bride/groom messenger. She set her corsage on the table and stared at Erica. Erica was a very pretty woman, but Rachel saw right through her. She didn't want Chandler to be with her. Maybe it was only because she knew deep down inside that Chandler and Monica were meant to be, but she didn't care how the reasons were. She just didn't like Erica.  
  
"Chandler asked if we could hold the ceremony off for about 10 minutes, he is rehearsing his vows and hasn't even gotten dressed." Rachel asked quickly. Erica turned to her.  
  
"Rachel, I know we don't know each other very well, but can I talk to you?" Erica asked with a bit of urgency in her voice. As a reflex, Rachel said yes. She regretted it. The last things that she wanted to do are sit and listen to Erica's problems.  
  
"Yea, what's up?" She asked again. Erica pulled a chair close to Rachel's.  
  
"I just- I did something very horrible to Chandler, and I just don't know what to do to make things right again. He's been so distant ever since it happened." Erica said with a slight whine in her tone. Rachel just looked at her for a moment then away.  
  
"Yea, what you did was very horrible. But honestly, if this marriage is going to work, you need to give him all the time he wants. You are lucky he even forgave you and agreed to still marry you." Rachel said rather bluntly. Erica sighed.  
  
"I know. I know. I just wish that there was something I could do." She paused. "Oh, is Monica going to make it?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know. She never told me." Rachel said standing and shrugging.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time." Erica said walking back over to the mirror, admiring herself again.  
  
"Yea, no problem." Rachel said leaving. Once the door was closed, Rachel cursed under her breath as she made it aver to the grooms room. She realized that Erica never answered her question, but didn't plan on going back. She simply walked into the room to see Chandler pacing, now fully clothed. His tie was loose and his shoes untied. He was reading his vows. He glanced up and half smiled at Rachel.  
  
"Hey, what'd she say?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, sure." Rachel said improvising. She walked over and fixed Chandler's tie as he began mumbling his vows again. Rachel smiled. "I want you to know I think it is very noble of you to stick with Erica even after she made a mistake." Rachel said nodding. She paused, as if there was more but went against her better judgment and shut up.  
  
"But?" Chandler asked, sensing this as well.  
  
"But are you sure you made the right decision?" Rachel asked tilting her head in a sympathetic way. Chandler looked at her and looked down.  
  
"Yea. I mean, Erica and I are totally compatible, and we care about one another. We share our feelings..."  
  
"But is there love?" Rachel asked puzzled. Chandler paused.  
  
"Yea. She loves me." Chandler said settling.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Would I be marrying her if I didn't?" Chandler said in somewhat of an annoyed tone. Rachel looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot of feelings right now."  
  
"I know. I am only looking out for you...and Monica." Rachel finished. Chandler looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Monica still has nothing to do with this."  
  
"But Chandler, you love her." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
"No, I thought it was love. It was in reality a place to go for comfort. It was a subconscious decision." He said nodding. Rachel half smiled.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'll see you in the Chapel. We start the ceremony in fifteen."  
  
Once Rachel had left, Chandler had some time to think. He didn't know if this was the right decision, but he wasn't going to let it pass him up if it was. He thought that running into Monica and seeing her again was all a test. A test to see how much he loved Erica. Although he thought that he had won, really he had lost. He knew that he loved Monica, and especially with Erica's deceitfulness. He wanted to marry her though. He owed it to himself.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((  
  
The wedding process began. Monica was nowhere in sight. Monica hadn't shown up. Phoebe sat with Amelia leaning against herself. Joey stood farthest from Chandler, making funny faces at Amelia. Ross stood smiling back in forth with Rachel. Rachel sat in the front pew on the groom's side next to Chandler's dad whom she had begun to like very much. Chandler, however, stood next to Ross, making a fist, searching for someone. Someone who wasn't there.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Ross asked leaning in towards Chandler. Chandler, being caught off guard by Ross' question, began to stumble over his words.  
  
"Uh, Eddie. He's supposed to be right next to you." Right on cue, Eddie hurried in to the end of the aisle, and Chloe took a seat in the last pew.  
  
"Here he is." Ross said obviously. Chandler smiled and kept searching. Soon, the music began.  
  
Everyone stood as two of Erica's friends began down the aisle over the pink flower peddles. Soon Erica, arm in arm with her father, began down the aisle. She smiled at everyone as she walked in a slow pace, and stood at the end.  
  
"Who gives this woman to be married?" The priest asked.  
  
"Her family and I do." Her father said. In doing so, both turned towards one another and he lifted her veil, kissing her cheek. Erica smiled and walked up to Chandler. As the priest began to speak, Chandler looked around. No one really noticed, and soon Monica entered at the end of the chapel. Chandler smiled and Monica waved a little bit.  
  
The wedding ceremony went by relatively quickly, and by 4:00 pm, Chandler and Erica were now the Bings. Yes, Chandler had gone through with the wedding. The reception was just as gorgeous as the wedding, and Monica somewhat enjoyed herself. She actually thought that if she went, fate would see in her way and she WOULD have been able to stop the wedding, but she didn't. She sat next to Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Amelia and Joey. The music started as Erica and Chandler danced their first dance as a couple.  
  
But it didn't seem to get to Monica. For some reason, she still had faith....  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
Final Chapter coming up!!! HAPPY ENDING!!! 


	10. True Feelings

Wrong Side of the Tracks  
  
A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say, this may not bee a happy ending for Erica, and it will seem very Unrealistic, but work with me. And Exintaris, I felt really bad for not listening to you and adding more Chloe, so I am trying to fit her into this final chapter more than she has been in the past. Sorry!  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler and Erica swayed on the dance floor. Erica, of course, was happier than Chandler. Chandler couldn't help noting just how upset Monica looked. He knew, however, that Erica wouldn't approve of him going over to her and comforting her. Well, he knew he was using Erica as an excuse. HE didn't want to go over and talk to her. He knew he would only bring up a sour subject. He tried to think of other things at that time.  
  
Chloe yawned from one side of the room, seeing Monica sitting there in mere torture hurt her even more. She had always had a little thing for Monica, being bisexual and all. She knew that this wasn't a time to make anything happen, so she did her best to walk over and talk to Monica without making it seem like a come on.  
  
"Hey. You seem to be holding up okay." She smiled sympathetically. Monica grinned back exhaustedly.  
  
"It's been a long day." She said. Chloe took a seat next to her friend and took a sip of her champagne.  
  
"I know you're hurting." Chloe said nonchalantly. Monica nodded.  
  
"Yea. I really loved him." She said staring at him and Erica on the dance floor.  
  
"I really thought things were going to happen between you two. But hey, you need to let him go. You need to move on to bigger and better things." Chloe said in a counseling tone. Monica nodded.  
  
"I know. I just- I don't want him to be with her." She chuckled. I know that is so mean, but I don't."  
  
"It's not mean. You know, if Chandler wants to be with you, let him come. But if Erica is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, you have to respect his feelings. I know Erica's not perfect, in MANY ways I'm told, but she makes Chandler happy. I know it's hard, but that's just the way it is." She said comfortingly. Monica nodded. Everything Chloe had just told her made so much sense and she was so right; she made Monica think of things she had never thought of before. Monica smiled at Chloe.  
  
"Thank you, Chloe."  
  
"No problem." Chloe said happily. And Chloe took her own advice as well. If Monica wanted anything, she would come to her. But she wanted Chandler, and now, Chloe needed to respect that.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler said stone-faced at the wedding party table beside Erica. Erica was happily greeting people and smiling, while Chandler sat emotionless next to the cake. He knew he had made a mistake, he knew he had moved in too fast. He shouldn't have ever agreed to continue with the wedding. He should have waited for Monica to come to her senses. And now, he was tied down to the woman that he was supposed to have trusted and loved the most, and it was all a lie.  
  
Erica looked at Chandler and frowned.  
  
"Okay, I don't know what's wrong with you, but can you at least enjoy yourself? I mean, this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and here you are, acting like a child?" She said in an irritated tone. The tone she used reminded him of his father and Mother. All feminine and high pitched. He glared at her.  
  
"Last I checked, this is my day too." He said in the same tone. Erica looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"I know, but honey, this is more important to me than you, right?" She asked, talking to him like he was a four year old. Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Why isn't John here to enjoy YOUR day" He asked. "Why isn't the father of YOUR baby here?" He whispered harshly. She shot him a look.  
  
"That is not a discussion that we are having right now." She said waving to someone who walked by. Chandler finally grabbed her by the arm and led her to the bathroom where he locked the door.  
  
"I don't want to be married to you, Erica." He said bravely. Erica's green eyes burned into him and he regretted his openness.  
  
"What?" She shouted. "You wait to tell me AFTER we are married to let me know this?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, that's usually WHEN someone asks for a divorce."  
  
"Oh, no. There is not going to be a divorce." She scolded. Chandler looked at her sadly.  
  
"Erica, you are having a baby with someone else. Where am I going to fit in here? The stepfather? I don't want that. I always figured when I had a family that it would be with one person, that my children would only have two parents. And now there are three. Who knows, one day four? If John gets married, five?" He pointed out. "It's not fair to the baby."  
  
"So, you're going to leave your pregnant wife?" She asked huffily.  
  
"Hey, I only married you." He shrugged.  
  
"And you're leaving me because you don't want to be a step father?" She asked.  
  
"No, I am leaving because you are pregnant by someone else." He paused. "And I am in love with someone else." He finished.  
  
"Monica." She whispered.  
  
"I will always love you Erica." He made sure she knew this. "But here, here is just not where I want to be." He concluded. She looked at him and kissed him gently pulling away quickly. She looked around and her face grew white.  
  
"Wow. J Lo beat me in length in marriage."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler and Erica stepped back into the silent room. Everyone stared back at them, and Chandler pointed that an air vent had been open, and everyone had already heard.  
  
"Does this mean no cake?" Joey asked sadly motioning towards the seven-layer cake. Chandler and Erica smiled.  
  
"There can still be cake. As long at we're all here, let make sure we don't let a good party go to waste." Erica smiled. Rachel walked up to Chandler.  
  
"Now, about my wedding gift, yea, can I get that back?" She asked, tilting her head. Chandler nodded and Rachel jogged over to the gift table. Chandler looked across the room, seeing that John had showed up to the reception after all. Erica walked over to him and smiled. Both talked for a moment before exiting the room for a moment. Chandler looked over at Monica, who was standing close by.  
  
Monica's blue dress seemed to flow as she walked over to him. She had white flowers in her hair and a pearl necklace. Chandler smiled as he met her in the middle.  
  
"Hey." He greeted shyly.  
  
"Hi." She said back. Both stood staring for a long moment before Chandler extended his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
"Gladly." She smiled back.  
  
Both stepped in closer, holding hands to dance. Swerving back in forth, they realized that this was it. There was no turning back and ironically, neither of them wanted to in the first place. They knew that what they had was very special, and they were going to find out how far that took them.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) EPILOGUE ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The wedding march began, and Chandler stood next to Ross and Joey and the end of the aisle. Little Amelia stood, fidgeting, with a pink basket of rose pedals, joining her mother who smiled brightly. Monica began down the aisle, smiling behind her happy tears, holding a bouquet. Her peach colored dress flowed as she stood at the end of the aisle next to Phoebe and Amelia, glancing over at Chandler. Rachel began down the aisle in a brilliantly designed wedding dress and a lily bouquet. (A dress she had designed herself.) She smiled at her groom, and Ross smiled back. At the reception, Monica and Chandler made a toast to the happy newlyweds, a speech that brought tears to both of their eyes. Monica and Chandler were engaged a few months later.  
  
Monica, Phoebe and Rachel all quit the stripping job and found a love for other things. Rachel now has her boutique where she designs most of her clothes, with the help of Phoebe. Monica began working at a successful restaurant where she was promoted to head chef. Joey's sitcom has landed him 4 nominations for best actor in a new TV series and he has won 3. Chandler continues to do whatever it is Chandler does. And Ross earned his spot in the Discovery Channel as a news anchor/host for a dinosaur show. He also narrates on a dinosaur TV show.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))***(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((  
  
Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Amelia walked along central park. All were bundled up from the cold, winter weather and desperately wanted something to warm themselves. Phoebe looked across the street, smiling.  
  
"Hey, have you guys ever been to Central Perk?" She asked, smiling at Joey. Joey laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go into there." Amelia pleaded. "Mommy, it looks so warm!" Phoebe agreed and all of them nodded, walking over to the door. Ross opened the door.  
  
"After you, Mrs. Geller." He smiled. Rachel kissed Ross tenderly and entered the coffee shop. He followed. Joey grabbed the door next, looking at Phoebe and Amelia.  
  
"Ladies first." And they all entered. Chandler looked at Monica and smiled.  
  
"I love you." He said simply. She smiled back.  
  
"I love you too." Both stared and kissed one another happily, before entering the coffee shop that they would all grow to call a home away from home. And that was the first time they realized that they were stuck together, best friends.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. : ) I liked writing it, and I think that matters as well. So, : ) TTYL. Oh, and I was thinking of maybe doing a continuation, what do you think? 


End file.
